Help Me!
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: What if Natalia hated their relationship EC ... And she went crazy? It would go something like this...


What if Natalia hated their relationship... And she went crazy? It would go something like this...

The bright white light flickered above her. Every now and then it'd give the whole place enough light for people to see their way through, but then die out wanting someone to trip. So she did and almost fell to the ground but regained her balance and walked down the short path. She banged the locker with a fist before opening it, got her belongings and banged it shut. Then the light failed itself again forcing her footsteps to stop. She just flung herself onto the bench and sat there.

She sat there in the dark and light room until she heard them coming. It was way more than obvious to her that it was them. No longer him anymore - them, two, plural - he was with her. They giggled themselves around the bend of the lockers and stopped when they noticed her sitting there.

"Just stop," she stiffled a laugh, "I'll meet outside, okay?"

"Ya, right...hey, Natalia, bye, Natalia," Eric headed out. The woman before her tried so hard to wipe the smile away and when she finally did she greeted, "Hey, Nat."

"Hey," she greeted back in a nervous voice. Calleigh made her way over to her locker slowly and carefully put in her combination.

"I would ask you if you were heading out, but I already know the answer for that," she smirked opening her locker and looking inside.

"What if it's no?" she answered coldly but her coworker was too happy to notice. Calleigh peeked over her shoulder at her.

"Oh, you still working on a case?" she asked cheerfully. She retrieved her handbag and her hand went to her gun holdster. Natalia watched closely her hand pulling the holdster off with a quick tug and put it away. "Are you?" she asked again.

"Yeah, yeah something like that," she quipped.

"Okay," she smiled closing her locker, "have a good night then, see you tomorrow." Calleigh turned away and began to walk. As her heels came all the way to the bend...

_Click_

Calleigh stopped instantly like a car screeching into another. Her eyes widened wide and her heart beated as fast as a racehorse's.

"Stop right there and don't move," Natalia's voice said lowly, "turn around." Calleigh felt a hard lump in her throat and tried hard to swallow it. Nerously she moved one foot before the other turning around. Her face showed shock as her eyes met the black hole of a gun. Natalia held it straight at her.

"W-what're you doin'?" her lip quivered.

"_Stay, right, there_." Calleigh was only allowed to stare at the black, deadly barrel in fron of her.

_Bang, bang!_

The heavy handbag of Calleigh's fell hitting into the locker frightening them both and they jumped. Natalia's gun went off and its raging bullet hit the hard surface of the wall behind the blonde. Calleigh's breathing reached the pace off a 100 heart beats in one second. She weezed with little sound but then stopped.

"Nat.?"

"What!" Natalia almost screamed, "what is it that you want? Huh?"

"W-wha...?"

"What do you want from him? What makes you think you can _own _him like that? Answer me!"

"Nat., I, I don't know what you mean," she said truthfully. Her attacker took two steps forward with her weapon sticking out ahead. Calleigh hesitated and lifted her foot to...

"Stop moving or I'll kill you! Answer me."

"I thought you two weren't..."

"Don't start that crap, because you damn well know that I love Eric. I've loved him for so long now, he's the one for me and you just came in and took him away. With your southern charm, and your perfect career - no guy wants an old gal like me for a girlfriend." Natalia took two more steps forward. This made Calleigh begin to shake as the gun was less than a meter away.

"Nat., that's not true," she sniffled, "you're beautiful and many guys would..."

"I don't want many guys, Calleigh, I want him... and you took him from me. What kind of selfish twisted mind do you have? How could you do this to someone? You're not the same anymore, you're a bitch."

"Natalia, don't do it this way, okay," she begged and breathed, "I'm sorry, we can work this out..."

"Stop lying, you'll never give him up. I know you won't. That's why you're done with, I want you out of the picture and then he'll know that I'm the one. I'm gonna kill you with every bullet I have in this gun and when I'm done with you, not even God will know how your face looks anymore."

Tears rushed like bleeding blood down Calleigh's ruby face as Natalia stood inches away from her weakened body. The gun was almost grazing the sweat on her forehead. She felt the heat that generated off it, it was just waiting to be fired again.

"Cal., what's taking you so long?" footsteps were heard nearing the entrance. Natalia panicked and grabbed her round the neck. She began dragging her backwards toward the end. Calleigh couldn't help but kick at the lockers making loud metallic sounds and scream, because her neck was a soft spot. Natalia hit into the wall and almost dropped her on the floor. Soon Calleigh felt the hot barrel press against her frayed blonde hair. "Is everything okay in here?" He entered stopping dead in his tracks a the bend.

Eric couldn't believe the crazed sight that lay in front of him. Natalia stood, back flat against the wall, wearing a murder's devilish stare with her arm fastened around Calleigh's neck who was weeping and clenching her arm. He couldn't say anything.

"Eric, if you come any closer she dies," Natalia warned, "better yet, do come closer so I can get this _thing_, done with."

Eric stood there contemplating, watching his lover's face stain with endless tears. Suddenly she breathed loudly in need of air. The attacker only shook her violently, jerking her by the throat causing her to move more.

"Stop it, don't move!" she poked her head with the gun.

"No, you stop it," he started, "what are you doing? You're suffocating her."

"That's the point..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You damn well know why!" she began crying herself.

"No, I don't... just tell me, tell me what's wrong," he eased slowly. Calleigh, although held captive, saw what he was trying to do. She watched quietly trying to calm her breathing, as he got inside her curupt mind. For some reason he stood calm in front of them and her eyes kept switching their glances from him to her.

"Eric - Eric, I need you. I want to be with you, why did you leave me?"

"It was, your choice to leave me," he stated truthfully.

"But don't you love me anymore, babe?"

"Yes, yes I do," Eric felt nasty inside. But his expression held firm and simple. He noticed her hand loosen around the gun and hold it limp. His plan was working so far and it was almost relief, other than the thought of him making a mistake and she taking it wrongly then she could accidentally shoot a big one through her head. Then Calleigh felt her breath hitch in her throat and coughed harshly. She was slipping from Natalia's arm. The woman looked down grabbing her and struggled to keep her up.

_Click_

Natalia faced him quickly: his own weapon cocked and ready for her. She had no choice but to sink to the floor with Calleigh's heavy body weighing her down.

"Leave her out of this, Nat."

"No! It's not fair, Eric, you give her everything that you should've given me! Your time, your love, your sex and everything else that I diserve, not her!"

"Stop, don't this to her..."

"Why? She's the one in the way of our relationship! I have to get rid of her, before I loose you."

"I don't want to, but I'll kill you!"

"You shoot me, then I'll shoot her... you don't even have the strength to kill me."

"If I don't, you don't have it either to kill her... so drop the gun, either way you're going down."

"No!" she cried. Calleigh weeped even harder in hopelessness.

"Why you want to shoot her just kill me! I'm the one to be mad with, Natalia, not her, I left you, I was the one who didn't care about you, kill me and move on with your life, kill me! Kill me, kill me now!" he pleaded.

In a flash Calleigh felt the barrel shift from her head to Eric's. She screamed as loud as her lungs could take and pushed away the arm that surrounded her. Eric saw the clear path to the attacker and his gun went off! The bullet penetrated Natalia's throat leaving her lifelessly on the floor.

Eric dropped his gun on the bench and raced to the wall. He grasped Calleigh by the waist and took her into his arms where she bawled and weezed terribly. She clinged onto him for dear life and he backed away from the body he faced. Suddenly Ryan ran inside the room and saw them. He pushed passed them and eyeing them closely then hurrying to check Natalia's pulse.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay now," he backed up into the lockers, "you're gonna be fine." Eric watched her swollen face.

"I don't want...," she weezed, "to be in here. Get me out!"

In an instant he took off. Only looking back once at Natalia's blood stained neck and wide eyes with Ryan hovering over her. While going throught the door a swarm of officers came towards him. All looked at them, most passed them and one stopped beside them.

"Delko, what happened?" he asked running beside him. Seeing her struggling in his arms.

"I need an ambulance right now!" he demanded.

The officer didn't hesitate and began phoning an ambulance right away. He ran all the way outside the building with him. Calleigh's feet were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Soon she began showing signs of faint.

"She's dead, she's dead...why, why would she do this?"

"Sh, I don't know," he immediately noticed her fading, "no, stay with me, the ambulance is here. Stay with me."

He left the officer and ran to the ambulance.


End file.
